


Alliance

by georguh



Category: BTOB, GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Laser Tag, M/M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Minor Ilsik, Refused to not include btob in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georguh/pseuds/georguh
Summary: "My boyfriend just betrayed me, so the only option is to destroy him, but I can't do it alone!" Minhyuk had dramatically explained as he snook up on the red-haired man, who in response, very nearly smacked Minhyuk with his laser gun.





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> The title feels much more serious than this book is. This was completely unplanned, I literally just saw a prompt on Tumblr and got inspired to write. Enjoy.
> 
> My tumblr: yu-gyeom

Minhyuk couldn’t possible deny his excitement. Finally, spring break had rolled around and he was determined to spend every waking moment with his boyfriend without the interruption of a single roommate or conflicting schedule.

“Every waking moment?” Hoseok had arched a brow as his hyperactive roommate rapidly listed off every last thing he had planned for his unsuspecting, and Hoseok decided, definitely mentally unprepared boyfriend.

“Yes, and there’s not a single thing any of you can do to stop us!” Minhyuk exclaimed with determination, pointing an accusing finger in the direction of each inhabitant of the apartment, all who quickly raised their arms defensively, claiming innocence.

“Have we ever gotten in the way of your plans before?” Jooheon asked, pushing himself up to rest on his elbows.

In that moment, Minhyuk could only manage staring blankly at the younger man, willing his eye not to begin twitching erratically as he replayed each and every moment his friends had managed to interfere in the plans himself and Hyunwoo had made.

“Ah.” Jooheon quickly cowered under Minhyuk’s startling, dead-behind-the-eyes, expression. Kihyun couldn’t help but let out a loud cackle at the speed in which Jooheon retreated to hide his face in the crook of his arm, whispering about how Minhyuk can go from ‘I piss sunshine’ to 'I’ll rip your throat out if you even breathe too loudly’ within half a second.

“So, whats first for Romeo and.. Juliet?” Hyungwon asked, a smirk decorating his lips, clearly enjoying the sight of Jooheon desperately trying to seek refuge in Kihyun’s lap under Minhyuk’s intense gaze.

“I’m definitely Juliet, why did you question that for even a second? Get it together.” Minhyuk scoffed.

Changkyun didn’t even attempt to stifle the loud cackle that escaped his mouth at that.

“Don’t Romeo and Juliet die?” Hoseok asked, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought as he leant all his weight on Hyungwon’s slender frame, ignoring the whines of protest that immediately bubbled out of the taller man.

“But, God, their time alive together was just so beautiful!” Jooheon immediately pouted, slipping out of Kihyun’s protective blanket.

“Is this conversation going somewhere importa- Jooheon please stop pouti- yes, okay, they were very sweet together.” Changkyun sighed, turning his attention back to an unimpressed looking Minhyuk who was waiting to gush about the arrangements he’d mentally made for himself and Hyunwoo.

“Well, nothing too crazy, obviously we’ll just spend every last second together, grab dinner, maybe go to the movies.” Minhyuk shrugged, “then we’ll make time to watch the stars together, where of course we’ll confess our undying love for each other, hey, maybe he’ll propose to me!” Minhyuk laughed, “I’m kidding. However, I have heard somewhere like Amsterdam is beautiful this time of year, especially for a wedding.”

Changkyun wasn’t convinced the older man was kidding.

****

Minhyuk couldn’t even pretend to hide his disappointment that his meticulous schedule had been disrupted.

“You are aware that there is more ideal seasons for visiting the beach, right? Like, I don’t know, Summer?” Hyunwoo had immediately shown reluctance to stick to the plan, complaining that despite it being Spring, it’s still cold as hell outside.

Minhyuk may, or may not, have whined like a newborn puppy finding it’s voice when Hyunwoo admitted he’d rather stay home and watch movies than visit the beach during the transitional period from Winter to Spring.

“What about the aquarium?” Minhyuk pleaded, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo’s sturdy frame, a prominent pout on his lips.  
“But it’s like a two hour drive!” Hyunwoo sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the pouty blonde’s. “Besides, I just want to spend time with you, without anybody else hanging around and cooing every time I even look in your direction.”

“It’s not my fault you look at me with undying love and affection, of course they’re going to make a fuss.” Minhyuk mumbled, a small smile on his face, though he tried to suppress it if he stood any chance of Hyunwoo changing his mind.

The older man laughed at this, tightening his grip around Minhyuk’s waist and planting a flourish of quick kisses on his boyfriends forehead and cheeks, before a final chaste kiss on his boyfriends pouting lips. Maybe that time is was slightly harder for Minhyuk to fight off the smile that rushed to his lips and deny the warmth that rose to his cheeks. He would never grow bored of Hyunwoo's gentle touches, in fact Minhyuk decided right then and there that they were absolutely his favourite thing in the world. Quickly, he melted into the strong arms of his lover, nuzzling his face into the crook of Hyunwoo's neck, forgetting about the disrupted schedule and instead choosing to focus on the large hands stroking calming patterns into the small of his back.

That is how Minhyuk ended up laying upon his boyfriends chest, snuggled under three blankets, without a care in the world. Playing in the background was a random Netflix show that they'd both stopped showing interest in a mere 10 minutes later. Minhyuk was leaning up on his elbows, sipping from his hot chocolate as he rested between Hyunwoo's legs, smiling gently as his boyfriend relayed stories of his own college roommates. Hyunwoo lived in a fraternity house with seven other boys: Jackson, Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae, JB, Yugyeom, and BamBam. 

"I swear, Jackson's a psychopath, I will never know how Mark handle's him." He sighed with a small smile playing on his lips as he relayed the way Jackson had started a football riot. 

Minhyuk had never met his boyfriend's college friends, yet he feels incredibly acquainted with them as a result of all the stories Hyunwoo had told of their drunken antics.

"I don't know how none of you have died of blatant stupidity." Minhyuk giggled, placing his hot chocolate back onto the side table.

Hyunwoo was silent for a second, a small grin still painted on his face, before he quickly sat up, eyes wide with excitement as Minhyuk tried to regain his composure and balance himself in his lap, not expecting his boyfriend to just jolt up like that.

"We should go and play laser tag!" Hyunwoo suggested, looking directly into the confused eyes of a slightly started Minhyuk.

"What happened to just wanting to watch movies?" Minhyuk raised a brow.

"Don't get me wrong, this is great, but... Laser tag." Hyunwoo smiled, bouncing Minhyuk in his lap slightly like a child as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

Minhyuk didn't even have to think about his answer, not after seeing how excited his boyfriend had gotten. 

Whooping in excitement, Hyunwoo lifted his boyfriend from the couch with ease so they could go and get ready, mumbling about how they may as well just shower together because they're college kids on a budget, "don't wanna waste any unnecessary water or money!".

Minhyuk had rolled his eyes but let himself be carried towards the bathroom nevertheless.

****

Less than two hours later, the couple found themselves strapped into matching vests and holding laser tag guns firmly in their hands as they waiting for the countdown to confirm the start of the game. They were stood in a large, vividly lit room, which Minhyuk complained he could barely see in. Hyunwoo had just laughed, ruffling his boyfriends hair as he also squinted to see through the vibrant lights that distorted his vision. 

They were playing a solo game, "every man for themselves", the game host had grinned after he told them the rules of the game. Minhyuk didn't feel particularly confident in his ability to win a single game, and the other seven people they were playing against looked slightly too excited about the game for Minhyuk to believe for even a second that they'd even consider going easy on him.

"You're going down, Changsubbie!" A tall man with plump lips had threatened, pointing his laser gun towards a slightly shorter boy who pulled a hilarious expression in response - eye's wide and mouth open - as he readjusted his stance to point his gun back at his taller friend. 

"I'm gonna make you eat that statement, you just wait!" Changsub promised, never breaking the intense eye contact with the model-looking man as they made ridiculous faces at one another.

"We haven't even started playing yet and they're already threatening each other. Will you two ever relax?" A younger looking man with coiffed, dark hair whined, though the smile on his face betrayed him as he leaned against a well-built man.

"Give them five minutes Hoonie, they'll tire themselves out." The strong man grinned, resting his head against the younger man who was happily cuddled against his side.

Maybe these guys weren't such a threat, Minhyuk thought, as he watched the way they interacted - two in an intense stare off, two cuddled up together, and the final three laughing loudly as they made half-hearted jabs at each other. Yeah, completely harmless and ridiculously hilarious. They reminded him of his very own group of friends back at college.

"Okay, final countdown! As soon as the third siren sounds, you can begin. Have fun!" The host smiled, stepping out of the room and soon the countdown began. 

****

Minhyuk had every right to doubt his Laser Tag skills, he mentally decided. He was sweaty, he was tired, and he was coming last on the leader board, his score almost identically matched that of Changsub and Sungjae - the two boys who'd had an intense battle of facial expressions just before the game started. Hyunsik had been correct, the two would go into the game with too much determination to destroy each other, tiring themselves out almost immediately, spending the rest of the time heavily breathing as they chased after anyone they could, with a lot less determination than they had started with. Somewhere along the way they formed an alliance, deciding on Eunkwang, the oldest of the group, as their personal victim. The screams he let out every time he found himself cornered by the two boys had Minhyuk keeling over in laughter. His boyfriend, on the other hand, was dominating the leader board, taking a much more skilful and planned approach, hiding behind every possible area of cover and surprising every unsuspecting player who had ran past him. 

He'd successfully tagged Minhyuk more times than the younger man was willing to admit.

Unsurprisingly, the two Minhyuk's of the group had become the victims of the group, with Changsub gasping in surprise and shouting "There can be only one Lee Minhyuk!" and raising his gun to flicker between the pair after the names were announced on the leader board. The names had been quickly edited to "Red Minhyuk" and "Blonde Minhyuk".

"Why doesn't the bigger Minhyuk just simply eat the smaller Minhyuk?" Peniel had suggested, a genuinely thoughtful expression on his face that quickly turned to shock as Red Minhyuk's hand quickly left a quick slap on the back of his neck.

"Be quiet or we'll be forced to start an alliance against the lot of you." Red Minhyuk had sighed, grinning as Peniel whined, rubbing his neck, and Changsub retreated his gun very quickly to where it hung from his side. Changsub would later absolutely deny the way he silently stepped behind Hyunsik's broad frame, seeking refuge. 

Minhyuk had eventually found an area of the Laser Tag arena that he had deemed safe. He crouched down behind one of the walls that was only dimly lit, taking a second to finally catch his breath after he had quickly retreated upon seeing Ilhoon and Hyunsik, stood back-to-back, searching for any prey that was lurking around. Another alliance, Minhyuk had gasped, though it had been expected of the couple. 

"You're not very good at this!" A deep voice that Minhyuk immediately recognised, chuckled from behind him. "There's no time for rest during a war, baby!"

"Where the hell did you come from? You shady fuck!" Minhyuk questioned, mouth hanging open in shock at the sudden intruder.

"You seem stressed." Hyunwoo commented nonchalantly, leaning down in front of his boyfriend, before leaning in close, breath ghosting over his ear, "I could help with that."

A shiver ran down his spine and his mind went blank as Hyunwoo's plush lips pressed against his and a large hand rested on his neck. 

The moment was short lived, as before Minhyuk even had chance to respond to the kiss, his boyfriend had pulled away, shamelessly tagging his boyfriend multiple times in his clouded state. Minhyuk gasped as he watched his boyfriend retreat, shoulders shaking as he laughed at his boyfriends confusion.

"Traitor!" Minhyuk shouted after him, standing up and holding his laser gun firmly in his hands.

It that moment, he decided the alliance with Red Minhyuk sounded like a perfect idea. It wasn't hard to track him down, all Minhyuk had to do was follow the screams the Eunkwang was emitting on an almost constant occasion. There, Minhyuk was tiredly trying to defend his boyfriend from Changsub and Sungjae's persistent attacks. Though, he cleverly stayed at a distance.

"My boyfriend just betrayed me, so the only option is to destroy him, but I can't do it alone!" Minhyuk had dramatically explained as he snook up on the red-haired man, who in response, very nearly smacked Minhyuk with his laser gun.

"I guess I am fighting a losing battle here" Minhyuk shrugged, targeting one final laser at Changsub, before quickly following his new found friend in the pursuit of Hyunwoo. His boyfriend would just have to try and fend for himself. 

Finding Hyunwoo was much easier than either men had expected. Whilst everyone else ran around like headless chickens amongst the bright lights of the room, Hyunwoo had lurked amongst the darker areas, resulting in some very confused players when their guns were temporarily disabled as a result of being tagged by a hidden Hyunwoo.

As soon as the blonde man's gun began flashing, and Hyunwoo's name flashed on the small screen on his laser gun, just to add insult to injury, the two knew they were in the right place. It hadn't taken long for the Red Minhyuk to sneak up behind an unsuspecting Hyunwoo, hiding behind a wall, and beginning his attack on the larger man, buying time for Blonde Minhyuk to dash behind a wall for cover before he also proceeded in the ambush. 

Minhyuk decided that in that moment, giggling over Hyunwoo's shocked yells, that he didn't care their original plans got cancelled. This was a hell of a lot better.


End file.
